1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling answering a call and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminal (hereinafter, a “mobile terminal”) refers to a communication device that can be used to perform a communication of voice, video, data, and the like virtually in any place via a wireless communication network.
An example of such a mobile terminal includes a smartphone, which is a highly functional mobile terminal that provides functions of running a program, performing a data communication, connecting to a personal computer (PC), and the like. The smartphone is a hybrid-type wireless communication device having features of a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), in which the function of the PDA is incorporated into the mobile phone, in general. The smartphone has come into wide use because it provides PC connection, personal information management, wireless Internet, and the like, as well as voice call.
Recently, with the advance of the mobile terminal, a social problem may happen due to leakage of technical information and personal information, which caused increased concern about protection of privacy.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2009-0000278 describes a method and an apparatus for controlling incoming call in a mobile communication system.